Dear Fanfiction Authors
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por MaroonLynx.] Una serie de quejas y comentarios de todos los miembros del reparto de Shingeki no Kyojin. "P.S. - No disfruto siendo torturado-violado por el Capitán Levi." -Eren.
1. Eren Yeager

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _Nota del Traductor – Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _\- La obra original es de MaroonLynx; siempre podéis pasaros por su perfil, echar un vistazo al fic en inglés y dejar también algún comentario, aunque sea simplemente para decir "me ha gustado"._

 _\- En el momento de escribir esto, la versión original de_ Dear Fanfiction Authors _tiene un total de ocho capítulos, publicados entre el 28 de enero y el 14 de octubre de 2014._

 _\- Dadas las diferentes posibilidades que hay, a la hora de traducir los nombres de_ SnK _del japonés al inglés, he procurado respetar las decisiones que fue tomando MaroonLynx al respecto; lo mismo estoy dispuesto a escribir Capitán Levi, que Sargento Rivaille o Alférez Ravioli._

 _\- Si os encontráis cualquier tipo de error en el texto, vamos a presuponer que he sido yo el que lo ha cometido; en caso de duda, la culpa es del traductor y no de quien escribió el original._

 _\- Insisto en que esto es sólo una traducción, aunque no "literal a toda costa"; en la medida de lo posible, he tratado de mantenerme fiel al espíritu original del texto, dando prioridad a la naturalidad y el sentido de las palabras._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – EREN YEAGER**

NdA [Original] – En el doloroso, pero necesario proceso de editar…

* * *

Queridos Autores de Fanficción:

Probablemente ésta sea la página más enferma en la que he estado nunca.

Lo primero, ¡no siento ninguna clase de afecto que no sea respeto por el Capitán Levi! No escribáis sobre mí gimiendo desamparadamente porque él parece "la mar de atractivo", eso está jodidamente mal. Tenemos una relación estrictamente profesional, y una buena amistad que espero que pueda continuar si él no descubre este sitio. ¿Por qué? Tras haber leído algunas de vuestras historias, me da la impresión de que la mayoría de vosotros de verdad se cree que soy gay y estoy sumamente interesado en el Capitán Levi.

O en ver lo que lleva debajo de los pantalones.

No lo estoy.

No es por quedarme con vosotros, pero lo cierto es que no quiero tener relaciones sexuales con mi Capitán.

Incluso si algunos de vosotros estáis tan enfermos que necesitáis escribir ese tipo de escenas para aliviar el problema que sea que tengáis: haced el favor de no ser tan descriptivos como para narrar hasta el último detalle, es embarazoso y no entiendo cómo alguien puede escribir historias así sobre mí. Sinceramente, ¿a nadie le molesta que alguien sea capaz de escribir un párrafo entero sobre mis ojos y otros veinte sobre mi cuerpo? ¿Pero de dónde puñetas sacáis esa clase de información?

También quisiera recordaros a todos vosotros que el Capitán Levi no tiene "bellos ojos metálicos que me ponen el corazón a cien". Su mirada fulminante hace que me cague de miedo, de hecho, nos pasa a todos en realidad. Su supuesta "voz _sexy_ , masculina, _áspera_ y tangible" no me pone "duro". De hecho la voz del Capitán Levi es más bien neutral y monótona, así que documentaos mejor antes de describir su voz de esa forma desde _**MI**_ punto de vista.

Y otra cosa, no me gusta el hecho de que algunos de vosotros estéis haciendo que Mikasa se enamore de Armin o Jean o el Capitán Levi. Mikasa SÓLO quiere a Armin como a un hermano. Ella no le _ama_. Puesto que Mikasa es amiga mía, tengo derecho a proteger su reputación diciéndoos a todos que no la emparejéis más con Armin; en serio, ¡ella no le quiere de esa manera! ¡Y encima algunos de vosotros, putos idiotas, la estáis emparejando con _Connie_! ¡Hay que estar enfermo!

En cualquier caso, lo que os estoy diciendo es que mantengáis vuestras fantasías bajo control. A aquéllos que me habéis retratado como eventualmente el más fuerte del Cuerpo de Exploración, y habéis escrito sobre mí consiguiendo mis objetivos y siendo el más admirado de todos, tenéis mi completo apoyo. Por favor, seguid escribiendo esas historias; me inspiran para luchar.

Pero sinceramente, a aquéllos que escribís de temas sadomaso sobre mí con cualquier otro, dejadlo ya. Vuestra imaginación extremadamente vívida difama mi carácter, y supone un obstáculo para mi nivel de concentración cuando estoy matando titanes.

No necesito que me recuerden otra vez que el Capitán Levi, que lucha a mi lado, es la misma puta persona (en vuestra imaginación) que "me tenía gimiendo sobre el parqué".

Saludos cordiales y muy perturbados.

Eren Yeager


	2. Levi

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _NdT – ¡Me alegra ver que esta idea ha tenido buena acogida! Espero que también os guste la perspectiva de quien, seguramente, sea el personaje más popular del fandom. Eso sí, insisto: yo simplemente me limito a traducir. El mérito corresponde a MaroonLynx, que dedicó su tiempo y esfuerzo a escribir el original; siempre podéis agradecérselo, pasando por su perfil y dejando algún comentario._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – LEVI**

NdA [Original] – Menciones especiales para:

\- Los escritores de "Querido Autor de Fanficción" de Naruto (por el humor).

\- Los escritores de "Querido Autor de Fanficción" de Bleach (por la ira).

\- Los escritores de "Querido Autor de Fanficción" de Fairy Tail (por la irritación y el sarcasmo).

* * *

A quien quiera que disfrute escribiendo estos absurdos:

Os escribo para abordar una cuestión sumamente perturbadora que ha estado quitándome el sueño los últimos días. Fue recientemente cuando descubrí una extensa red de mentiras blasfemas de amor y sexo escritas sobre mí. Las más preocupantes serían las que me conciernen a mí y a esa mierda de soldado, Yeager. Por desgracia, vuestras mentes subdesarrolladas no son capaces de comprender que moler a alguien a patadas delante de todos sus conocidos no es de ninguna manera romántico. Más o menos, habéis convertido esto en un momento erótico entre nosotros, y a partir de ahí habéis basado mucha de vuestra retorcida imaginación. Tras leer dos de estas impudorosas y repulsivas historias con las que malgastáis vuestro tiempo, no podría sentirme más consternado. Felicidades, es un logro que podéis incluir en vuestro perfil orgullosamente.

Más aún, incluso si no vais a renunciar a estas fantasías nauseabundas; considerad el hecho de que yo nunca sería tan guarro como para revolcarme con nadie en mi propia oficina. Tenedme al menos algo de respeto con estas cuestiones. Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, no estoy interesado en romances.

Especialmente no con los del mismo sexo.

En lo referente al tema de vuestros despreciables personajes OC, que describís de tal manera que no se parezcan en nada a vuestros miserables seres, sinceramente espero que acudáis a la consulta de alguien para resolver vuestros problemas de baja autoestima. Además, muchos de vuestros OCs son descritos como bellos. ¿De verdad creéis que puedo llegar a ser tan superficial?

Ojalá pudiese desviar mis pensamientos hacia cualquier otro asunto, pero parece que ahora tengo que seguir explicándome con una pandilla de atontados; ¿qué os hace pensar que estoy enamorado de Mikasa? Evitar que la aplastasen contra un árbol y que pintase el tronco con sus sesos de ningún modo significa que esté interesado en un romance con ella. Sin embargo, por extraña que pueda ser vuestra retorcida teoría, no soy capaz de encontrar ni una sola explicación a por qué me juntáis con Erwin. No alcanzo a describir la absoluta repugnancia que sentí atravesándome la garganta cuando leí por primera vez una de tales historias macabras sobre él y yo. Debéis ser tan valientes como enfermizos, para deshonrarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto que hay más de estas ridiculeces en esta red social, pero no voy a malgastar más saliva señalándolas. Si no tenéis nada bueno que decir, entonces más vale que cerréis ese agujero por el que soltáis tanta mierda, y creedme, no me estoy refiriendo sólo al del culo.

Del mismo modo, si sois tan aficionados que ni siquiera sabéis escribir, pues para qué intentarlo.

Y ahora disculpadme, pero después de este informe necesito lavarme, gracias a toda la porquería que habéis ido soltando.

Cabo Levi

* * *

Editado [Original] - Realmente le encontré difícil de escribir… así que lo siento. Y tuve que hacerlo un poco grosero y maleducado, así que perdón si os habéis sentido insultados por esto.

 **NdA** [Original] – Creedme, ¡yo no shippeo MikasaXLevi! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Chino! NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE QUIENES ESCRIBEN FANFICCIÓN CON O.C. O ERWINXLEVI O ERENXLEVI O LEVIXMIKASA O LEVI ALGO. ESTO ES PURA DIVERSIÓN SIN SENTIDO… aunque probablemente no sea tan divertida.

 **Y ahora decidme, ¿quién es el siguiente?**


	3. Armin Arlert

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _NdT – Mis disculpas si, en alguna ocasión, la forma en que traduzco origina alguna confusión. Siempre he escrito en "español de España", sin pensar demasiado (lo reconozco) en una versión más neutra de nuestro idioma, de la que tal vez podrían beneficiarse quienes viven al otro lado del Océano. Insisto en que los posibles fallos me corresponden a mí, como traductor, más que a MaroonLynx como autor original del texto._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 – ARMIN ARLERT**

NdA [Original] – (…)

* * *

Estimados autores:

Hola a todos. Hace unos días encontré a Eren vomitando en el baño, cuando le traje agua y pregunté qué había pasado, me dijo que lo mirase yo mismo. He entrado en este portal donde todos pueden "desatar su imaginación" y debo reconocerlo: algunas de las cosas que hay aquí son excesivamente imaginativas. ¡Hay tanta información falsa sobre mí! Hubo partes en las que casi me atraganté, otras me hicieron apartar la mirada. Una cosa que me avergonzó fue leer historias sobre Eren y yo. Soy uno de sus amigos más cercanos, así que no pude evitar sentirme incómodo con algunos de los "lemons" que escribís sobre nosotros, aunque estuviesen muy bien escritos, pero es que el contenido ya era demasiado para mí. Eren es una persona muy noble, con un corazón igual de grande, y estoy convencido de que él es hetero. ¡Nos vais a meter a los dos en un buen lío, como Mikasa descubra que nos habéis emparejado juntos! Por favor, tenedlo en cuenta, aunque no quiero que os sintáis ofendidos.

Y algunos de vosotros también habéis escrito historias de temática muy adulta sobre Annie y yo; resulta muy embarazoso y muy incómodo. Para empezar, hasta ahora, nunca había considerado esos sentimientos que decís que Annie tiene por mí, porque no los tiene. Cada uno siente admiración por el otro, y le estoy muy agradecido por haberse apiadado de mí. Creo que en el fondo ella tiene buen corazón, y espero que algún día podamos ser buenos amigos. Y en lo que respecta a todos los que esperabais algún romance entre Krista y yo, eso probablemente no ocurrirá nunca. Es un ángel por ayudarnos, pero casi todo el mundo está coladito por ella (estoy seguro de que Reiner me haría daño si yo también lo estuviese, que no es el caso), simplemente la valoro como a una compañera que lucha a nuestro lado y en quien se puede confiar. Ha tenido un pasado realmente duro, pero ahora es responsabilidad de todos nosotros convertirnos en la familia que nunca tuvo. Así que, naturalmente, puede que me veáis hablando con ella, pero de ningún modo será romántico.

Reconozco que todas esas chicas por las que esperáis que yo tenga sentimientos recíprocos, como mínimo, son muy bonitas, pero no es amor lo que siento por ellas. Gracias.

También me habéis escrito con muchas otras chicas, aunque de momento lo voy a dejar pasar por alto. Puede que vuelva a escribiros sobre esto si las historias que nos incluyen doblan en número.

Y por favor, a todos los que me describís como "enfermizo, pálido o debilucho", eso no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Yo he luchado y matado mi buena parte de titanes, ¡y os aseguro que no estoy cogiendo la gripe cada dos por tres!

Pero hasta cierto punto me siento halagado, porque muchos de vosotros habéis escrito historias muy positivas y limpias sobre mí. He disfrutado leyendo algunas de ellas, pero para lo sucesivo, por favor, tened en cuenta mis sentimientos. Y aunque poseo una inteligencia por encima de la media, por favor, no lleguéis al exasperante extremo de decir que con mis habilidades soy el más poderoso de todos. Y por favor, no me hagáis decir vulgaridades en vuestras historias; sé que no hablo así. E incluso si tenéis necesidad de escribir una historia homosexual sobre mí, por favor, no me convirtáis en un hermafrodita, que estoy seguro de que soy varón. Y para aquellos que me emparejáis con otros chicos, haced el favor de no convertirme de alguna manera en una chica, ya sea en una historia diciendo que siempre fui una chica que ocultaba su identidad o que justo ahora me he convertido en una chica para tener una cita con… urg, Eren… mediante algún tipo de magia, sencillamente no es posible. Todos utilizamos duchas comunales, con excepción del Capitán Levi, nos separamos por sexos, y cada uno tiene que indicar el suyo antes de alistarse en el Cuerpo.

Un cordial saludo.

Armin Arlert

 _ **P.S. - Esto lo escribo yo, Mikasa Ackerman. No quiero a Armin en sentido romántico. Absteneos de escribir esas impudicias inmediatamente.**_

* * *

NdA [Original] – Fue el más difícil de escribir…

Urg. Esto es para ti, Hipster Armin, ya que lo pediste primero. ¿Está Armin "in character"? No sé… Por favor, ¡dejad comentarios especialmente para este capítulo!

 _ **Y decidme ahora, ¿quién es el siguiente?**_


	4. Mikasa Ackerman

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _NdT – Y efectivamente, como ya dijo antes alguno de vosotros, ¡cuidado con ésta que te saca la navaja!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – MIKASA ACKERMAN**

NdA [Original] – Para la gente bella que quería a Mikasa.

* * *

Voy a esforzarme en ser educada y decir lo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza con suavidad. Si bien os aseguro que mis palabras no van a ser dulces, al menos espero que aprendáis de esta experiencia.

Para empezar quisiera haceros una pregunta; ¿de dónde demonios sacáis estas ideas?

No tengo problemas con las obras de temática sexual, ya que cualquiera puede conseguir revistas pornográficas en el pueblo, pero desde luego voy a reaccionar si aparezco en una sin mi consentimiento, aunque el formato sea sólo escrito. Temas como participar en contenido sensual con CUALQUIERA de mis compañeros soldados no se tolerarán de ningún modo.

Especialmente con el Capitán Levi.

Está escrito en nuestro código de conducta que los soldados debemos abstenernos de mantener relaciones afectivas que puedan perjudicar el resultado de una expedición. A pesar de que algunos de vosotros no seáis conscientes de esto, creo que es justo decir que yo nunca me involucraría en el tipo de actos que tan apasionadamente describís sobre el Capitán Levi. Sencillamente no ha pasado y nunca pasará. No considero que su burdo sentido del humor sea respetable, ni me siento capaz de aceptar por completo que tuviese que hacerle daño a Eren; incluso si como castigo fue suficiente o necesario.

Ya que he encontrado estas historias, me gustaría que los escritores tomasen nota de que muchas de ellas están pésimamente escritas. Si tanto deseáis retratarme como a una persona sin emociones (lo cual os aseguro que no es cierto), ¿por qué entonces hacéis que me sonroje alrededor de ciertas personas y que de repente actúe de manera completamente distinta a como decidisteis describirme? ¿Por qué asumís que soy lesbiana cuando es obvio que nunca he mostrado interés alguno por los soldados del sexo femenino? ¿Por qué no releéis vuestros capítulos, llenos hasta reventar de errores gramaticales, antes de completar a toda prisa el resto?

Por favor, estudiad los principios básicos de la escritura, antes de hacer una carnicería con la literatura.

Tampoco entiendo por qué creéis que entre Jean y yo podría llegar a haber algo más que camaradería. Me parece que ya dejé suficientemente claro que el sentimiento no era recíproco, cuando me corté el pelo. No siento ningún interés por un hombre que se enamora de mí sólo porque le parezco bonita.

Así que no especuléis, simplemente tomad en consideración los hechos antes de asumir nada.

Es obvio que no os importa mucho preservar mi personalidad, trasfondos e intereses. Así que os lo voy a poner claro:

\- No comparto con Eren ningún lazo cosanguíneo.

\- No estoy interesada en relaciones del mismo sexo.

\- Como mucho lo que siento por el Capitán Levi es respeto.

\- Ahora mismo no estoy interesada en ninguna relación.

\- Yo no gimo (cualquiera que incluya esto a partir de ahora deberá enfrentarse a las consecuencias).

Puede que no sepa quiénes son los escritores, pero creo que vuestras historias reflejan bastante el tipo de personas que sois.

Por favor, intentad respetaros un poco más a vosotros mismos y dejad de publicar historias que revelan escasa inteligencia, incluyendo fantasías sexuales y patéticas caracterizaciones.

 _M. Ackerman_

* * *

NdA [Original] – Pues sí, terminada Mikasa. ¿Está "in character"? Espero que sí.

ISAYAMA. ERES UN MENDRUGO POR HABER MATADO A PETRA. ¿NO SABES QUE TAMBIÉN TE HAS CARGADO MIS SENTIMIENTOS…?

 **¿Quién es el siguiente?**


	5. Krista Lenz Historia Reiss

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _NdT – Por si no resulta obvio, el personaje que escribe esta carta no pasaba por un buen momento, en aquel entonces._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 – KRISTA LENZ / HISTORIA REISS**

NdA [Original] – La carta de Jean ha quedado pospuesta. De momento, aquí tenéis a Krista Lenz / Historia Reiss.

Spoilers $$$

Por favor, dejad review para el siguiente personaje.

* * *

Saludos a los estimados escritores de Fanfiction:

Me llamo Krista Lenz, y sólo llevo tres días navegando por esta página; principalmente en la sección de Shingeki no Kyojin. He leído algunas obras increíbles de literatura en este sitio, y he enviado unas cuantas reviews anónimas para ellas, porque me parece que a los autores les gusta recibir ese tipo de respuesta (al fin y al cabo, muchos ponen "por favor review" al final de cada capítulo). Algunas de estas historias, aunque se separen bastante del canon, parecieron muy reales e intrigantes, y creo que en su mayor parte, todo el mundo estaba correctamente caracterizado. ¡Buen trabajo!

Y aunque odio señalar los aspectos negativos, realmente desapruebo las fanficciones de "Ymir y Krista". Ymir es una gran persona, con un corazón igualmente grande, que me ha ayudado a crecer como soldado y como persona, y escribir capítulos tan degradantes (lo siento) sobre ella realmente me molesta. Forzarnos a ser lesbianas también hace que me sienta incómoda, ya que realmente no lo soy y tengo pensado casarme en el futuro. Pero si realmente significa tanto para vosotros escribir este tipo de novelas online, entonces al menos tenéis mi permiso, pero haced el favor de no escribir sobre Ymir, porque su reacción sería bien distinta.

Y en lo que respecta a Armin, no tengo sentimientos hacia él, ni él los tiene hacia mí, ya que realmente no hablo con él tan a menudo. Armin suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de Eren, o acurrucado en una silla leyendo gruesos tomos de enciclopedia (una vez eché un vistazo y era algo sobre anatomía; el músculo esternocleidomastoideo, creo). Pero es muy amable con todo el mundo y su valor ha impactado a muchos soldados, y la verdad es que desearía llegar a conocernos mejor en el futuro.

¿Y qué es lo que pasa con los rumores? ¿De verdad Reiner quiere casarse conmigo? ¡Qué extraño! Apenas ha hablado conmigo desde nuestro encuentro en el campo de batalla. Pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, tampoco creo que eso fuera muy posible. Al fin y al cabo, traicionó a la Humanidad y casi tuvo éxito secuestrando a Eren… Pero imposible del todo no sería, ya que siempre cabe la posibilidad de que regrese con nosotros. Quiero creer que cambiará, ¡que llegará a ser el soldado amable, fuerte y carismático del que hablan los demás! Pero si alguna vez se me confiesa, ¡me aseguraré de que vosotros seáis los primeros en saberlo!

Así que supongo que eso es todo de momento. ¡Gracias a todos por haberos tomado el tiempo para leer lo que tenía que deciros! ¡Significaría mucho para mí que tuvieseis en cuenta mis opiniones! Y gracias a todos vosotros, también, por haber dedicado vuestro corazón, tiempo y esfuerzo a crear algunas de las historias más increíbles que yo haya leído nunca, ¡gracias!

¡Creo que todos los autores que escriben sobre nosotros tienen un gran potencial y deberían seguir escribiendo!

Que os vaya todo bien, con mucho cariño.

Krista Lenz

* * *

Por favor, ¿qué vais a saber vosotros?

Krista Lenz sólo es la máscara dulce y amable que me pongo. Me sorprende que la mayoría de vosotros no se haya dado cuenta antes. No tengo intención de involucrarme en ninguna relación romántica ni desde luego con los sanguinarios hombres de nuestras tropas. La verdad es que me ofende que creáis que vuestro precioso "Yumikuri" podría llegar a ser canon. No lo será. Yo, ahora mismo, prácticamente no siento ningún interés por nada. Sin necesidad de adoptar una personalidad con la que enmascarar quien realmente soy, me disculpo por no dirigiros palabras más amables. Ymir es un alma extraña, y dudo mucho que ella sepa quién soy yo realmente. ¿Decepcionados? Siento que os asuste mi verdadero yo. Toda mi vida no he querido más que ser recordada como ese ángel de cristal que vosotros creíais que era, pero ya que ese último deseo mío no me fue concedido, me he quedado suspendida en el vacío que media entre la vida y la muerte, sin espacio para que otros se unan a mí. Podéis continuar con vuestras historias, pero resultará más bien estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que la caracterización que hacíais de mí no era más que la sombra perecedera de un ser humano.

Historia Reiss

* * *

NdA [Original] – Vaya. Sí que ha sido difícil. Lo siento, si he destrozado accidentalmente su personaje… ¡NO ME MATÉEEEIS! Oh, y como todos los autores, disfruto de las reviews… Así que por favor, dejadme review. Gracias.

Y que tengáis un día yuri-licioso. Eso es todo. Gracias.

Decidme, bellísimas personas, ¿quién debería ser el siguiente?


	6. Hanji Zoe

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _NdT – Bueno, ¡creo que ésta es la más larga hasta la fecha! Teniendo en cuenta de qué personaje se trata, ¡supongo que tiene sentido!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6 – HANJI ZOE**

NdA [Original] – ¡WAAA PRONTO SERÁ MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Efectivamente, no estoy muerto. TODAVÍA. ¡Acabo de ir de viaje a Las Vegas! Había gente borracha, gente sintecho y drogadictos locos, ¡todos siguiéndonos, detrás de nosotros! Fue muy divertido. De verdad que lo fue. En serio. Pasaos por mi Instagram para ver más fotos. Pero primero tendréis que mandarme un PM para la dirección… y sí, ¡también podréis ver mis selfies! (¡TAPAOS LOS OJOS!)

¡Bellísimas personas! ¡Os presento con orgullo la carta de Hanji Zoe, recién salida del horno!

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Muy bien! Creo que al fin puedo contestaros, chicos. Después de todo, si sois vosotros quienes estáis detrás del horror y el asco del Capitán Levi, ¡entonces merece la pena que os eche un vistazo! Felicidades, por cierto, gracias a vuestras amables palabras, ¡todavía no me ha dedicado ni un solo insulto esta semana! En vez de eso, ¡está enfermo en la cama! Algo bastante raro en él, porque siempre ha sido un pequeño narcisista estirado, desde que se unió al Cuerpo, no había guardado cama ni una sola vez. Ya que hablamos del Capitán Levi, ¡empecemos por aquí! No. Me. Gusta. ¿Lo pilláis? ¿Veis las palabras, las letras, mi opinión? ¡De acuerdo, vamos con lo siguiente! Soy una mujer. Así que no vayáis por ahí oyendo esos rumores tan feos sobre mí; estoy segura de que algunos soldados los extienden sólo porque soy capaz de matar más titanes que ellos. Miedicas casi todos, ¡se asustan con el más mínimo movimiento de un titán! Así que en realidad, sí sería cierto que soy mucho _más macho_ que ellos, ¡pero eso no significa que yo sea un hombre!

Es curioso cómo no extienden esos rumores sobre Mikasa-san, ¡a pesar de que ella es mucho más fuerte que yo! Extraño, ¿verdad? Y sí, puede que yo no sea tan robusta cuando se trata de la talla del pecho, pero oye, ¡Petra-san tampoco tiene tantas curvas y nadie le viene con esos rumores absurdos que extendéis sobre mí! Que no se os meta en la cabeza la idea de que tengo genitales masculinos, porque es algo que me desagradaría. Sí, camaradas escritores, ¡he visto ese tipo de historias! ¡Una de cada diez me pone eso entre las piernas!

Es extraño, lo reconozco, pero también resulta muy refrescante verme retratada en el sexo opuesto, ¡bastante entretenido! Pero _desde luego_ prefiero ser mujer… tiene que haber algún límite entre la ficción y la locura, ¿verdad? Y no vamos a permitir que la proporción de estas historias _siga_ subiendo, ¿verdad?

Si no estáis de acuerdo, sintiéndolo mucho, tendré que enviaros a una de las salas de interrogatorios, para que os enderecen… y eso es lo último que necesito ahora… pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de la Humanidad, ya que verdaderamente no necesitamos que distraigan a nuestros soldados con consideraciones sobre mi sexo. No os preocupéis, ¡pasaría por ahí cada martes a comprobar vuestro estado!

¿Soy una excéntrica? ¡Creo que no! ¿De verdad que los titanes no os parecen sumamente hermosos y fascinantes? Si no es así, ¡me estáis ofendiendo! Como humanos, ¡debemos asumir la labor de estudiar y obtener un conocimiento más profundo sobre ellos! Eso es lo que nos dará la victoria. ¿Y cómo adquiriremos el conocimiento sobre estas exóticas criaturas, si para empezar no nos entusiasma observarlas? ¡Los titanes son verdaderamente increíbles! Su anatomía, su asombrosa capacidad de regeneración, ¡las expresiones y cada uno de sus maravillosos y específicos rasgos! ¡Increíble! ¡Sencillamente increíble!

¿Y queréis saber qué es lo que considero todavía más portentoso que un titán? ¡Pues a Eren Jaeger! ¡Sí! ¡Un titán capaz de numerosas hazañas del intelecto! ¡Una hermosa obra de arte! ¡Un misterio esperando a que yo lo resuelva! ¡Sólo de pensar en él ya me entra hambre! ¡Si no fuera porque Mikasa-san siempre está insistiéndole para que coma y duerma (¡casi es su mamá!), le estudiaría con entusiasmo las veinticuatro horas del día! ¿Acaso nadie entiende la importancia de este asunto? ¡Un nuevo espécimen! ¿A quién le importa que no pueda dormir lo suficiente? ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? ¡Gracias al cielo que al menos vosotros todavía me estáis leyendo! ¡Sentíos libres de pasar por aquí también si queréis! La verdad es que a veces mi lugar de trabajo es muy solitario, ¡nadie viene a visitarme! ¿Podéis creerlo? Me pregunto por qué será… Hay tantas cosas interesantes que ver…

Ahora bien, no creo que ésa sea la razón por la que os estoy escribiendo… ¿verdad? ¡No lo sé! ¡Espero haber aclarado al menos algunas cosas! Y diga lo que diga la gente de mí, que estoy "loca" o que soy una "chiflada", ¡no les hagáis ni caso! ¡Porque no lo soy! Simplemente tengo curiosidad por la naturaleza de las cosas y me gusta cuestionármelas. ¡Soy una mujer de ciencia, comprometida y mucho más apasionada que los demás (de verdad creo que todos los científicos deberían volcarse más en su trabajo)! _No_ soy una zumbada total, ni estoy enamorada del Capitán Levi, ¡ni en realidad soy un hombre! ¡Eso es ridículo!

Muchas gracias, querido público, ahora haced el favor de disculparme por la brevedad de esta carta, de verdad que tengo que continuar estudiando a Boyde; ¡el nuevo Titán que me ha traído el Comandante Erwin! ¡Es increíble!

Un saludo.

Hanji Zoe.

 _P.S. - Mi unidad a día de hoy está buscando voluntarios para participar en un **experimento** relacionado con un suero. Creemos que **este suero potenciará la regeneración**. Si estáis interesados, por favor, presentaos ante mí o el Capitán Levi (aunque POR SUPUESTO _**no recomendamos** _interrumpir su rutina diaria y no nos hacemos responsables de las consecuencias en tal caso). Los pacientes **podrían** sufrir ligeros efectos secundarios como vómitos, mareos o, en casos muy extraños, la muerte. **El Cuerpo de Exploración no está obligado por ley a indemnizar por cualquiera de estas reacciones.** Los voluntarios, sin embargo, serán recompensados._

* * *

 **Isayama** : De hecho, Hanji-san, yo te había creado varón…

 **Hanji** : ¿¡Qué!? Pero si mi voz-

 **Isayama** : El Equipo de Animación de SnK se confundió… Contrataron al actor de doblaje equivocado. Hicieron que Romi-san pusiera una voz femenina, en vez de una más masculina, como la de Toshiro Hitsugaya, del anime de Bleach.

 **Hanji** : ¡CLARO! ¡Bleach! ¡Tienen buenos Titanes!

 **Isayama** : Creo que los llaman "Hollows".

 **Hanji** : ¡Eso SUENA todavía más sexy!

 **Yo** : Jo tíos no sois divertidos.

 **Levi** : "…"

 **Levi** : Tontos de remate.

* * *

NdA [Original] – Vaya. Sí que ha sido difícil. He tratado de abordar su extraña personalidad. Quizás edite éste más adelante.

Ahora por favor, seguid siendo bellísimos, y decidme…

 **¿Quién será el siguiente en contestar a vuestras fanficciones?**


	7. Erwin Smith

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _NdT – Teniendo en cuenta el comentario inicial, creo que está claro en qué momento habría escrito el personaje la carta…_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 – ERWIN SMITH**

NdA [Original] – (…)

* * *

Saludos, ciudadanos:

Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi enrevesada letra; no puedo evitarlo, ya que aún estoy adaptándome y aprendiendo a escribir con la otra mano. Desde luego por ahora teclear está fuera de mis posibilidades. No ocurre muy a menudo que pueda encontrar un hueco en mi apretada agenda, así que por favor disculpad mi tardanza. El Cabo Levi me ha informado de la comisión de "sacrilegios en contra del honor y la privacidad del código del soldado", es por ello que os estoy escribiendo en este mismo momento. Creo en la libertad de todo tipo y condición, ya sea de expresión o de pensamiento. Sin embargo, cuando se abusa de esa libertad para esparcir rumores falsos sobre cualquiera de nuestros soldados, por simple gratificación sexual, creo que en verdad nos encontramos ante un problema. De hecho, el escuadrón entero ha estado _indignado_ durante estas últimas semanas, y desde todas las divisiones nos han estado llegando sin cesar cartas de protesta. Todo ello ha supuesto una distracción para nuestros soldados, así como para nuestros líderes, impidiéndoles centrarse en el problema que realmente importa: los titanes. Me temo que si no ponemos fin a esta distracción _inmediatamente_ , en el futuro sólo quedará caos. Así que os escribo estas líneas, con dedicación y respeto, urgiéndoos fervientemente a que mitiguéis vuestra sed de actividad homosexual, sadomasoquismo y otros impulsos sexuales concernientes a nuestros soldados. Especialmente las historias relativas al Cabo Levi, quien me ha solicitado expresamente que os disuada de persistir en la difamación de su carácter. Os agradezco que me hayáis dedicado vuestro tiempo en relación con este asunto, y confío en que mis palabras puedan surtir efecto.

Un cordial saludo.

Comandante Erwin Smith

P.S. - También me gustaría saber qué significa exactamente "eruri lemon". Cada vez que le pregunto a un miembro del escuadrón, se niegan a contármelo.

* * *

NdA [Original] – Corto, lo sé. No me matéis. LOS FINALES ESTÁN AQUÍ. Ñe.

Vale, aquí hay unas cuantas peticiones cortas; tranquilos, escribiré una carta entera de respuesta cuando tenga tiempo.

-La reacción de Jean a las bromas sobre la cara de caballo: "Malditos bastardos. Lo que pasa es que tenéis envidia de mi formidable aspecto." *se deprime cuando se mira en un espejo y descubre que en efecto tiene cierto parecido con un caballo*

-La reacción de Levi al Rivetra: *sigue caminando*

-La reacción de Petra al Rivetra: *sonrojo*

 **DECIDME… ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE QUE SE ENFRENTE A LOS HORRORES DEL FANDOM DE SNK?**


	8. Sasha Blouse

**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS**

 _NdT – Y con esto, llegamos al último de los originales. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ha sido un placer estar con todos vosotros, desde el principio hasta el final._

 _Mención especial a **Sarah Usher** por sus frecuentes y detalladas reviews. ¡Gracias! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8 – SASHA BLOUSE**

NdA [Original] – *sale del hiatus*

Ningún personaje de SnK me pertenece.

* * *

Vale, lo primero de todo, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea de que me encantan las patatas?

 _(¿No se había olvidado ya el asunto? Tch.)_

Os dais todos cuenta de que eso sólo fue porque estaba hambrienta aquel día en el entrenamiento, ¿verdad? Así que me metí en la cocina y cogí lo primero que vi a mano (una patata) y ya no se habla de otra cosa, gracias a eso. Y técnicamente tampoco fue _robar_ , esa patata estaba ahí PUESTA en el mostrador, aguardando a ser consumida, humeante de vapor, y por las diosas que ese aroma era hermoso, la esencia de ese bendito aroma… y sabe todavía mejor cuando la vas cubriendo con capas de queso fundido, y ternera asada… todo tan bello…

¡Oh, vaya, perdón por eso!

 _*ejem*_

Sé que Connie le da mucha importancia a ese incidente de vez en cuando, ¡pero lo cierto es que no estoy zampándome patatas cada dos por tres! Las tomo con el rancho diario, igual que Mikasa-san y el Capitán Levi, así que, ¿por qué soy yo la única con la que se meten? ¡Al menos meteos con Connie también! ¡Él come casi tanto como yo! Y hablando de eso, ¿sois todos idiotas? ¡CONNIE es mi querido HERMANO… AL QUE QUIERO! **En un sentido platónico.** En serio. De todas formas, tampoco es como si fuese a ENAMORARME de alguien que se apellida Springer. Además, mis aspiraciones son un poco más ALTAS (en serio, tíos, si él apenas mide dos centímetros más que el Capitán). ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Es Connie, mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué esperáis que sienta por él?

¡Nos hemos alistado en el Cuerpo para luchar! ¡No para hacer _manitas_ ni ese tipo de cosas!

¡BASTA YA con esas escenas de sexo tan desagradables, me apuesto mi próximo almuerzo a que no le están haciendo ningún bien a vuestro cerebro! Además, como mi padre o Connie se enteren alguna vez de lo que pasa en esta página… *escalofrío*

Con todo mi cariño PLATÓNICO (porque no quiero que escriban más historias de amor sobre mí).

 _Sasha Blouse_

* * *

NdA [Original] – *esquiva las patatas podridas*

Lo siento mucho, fue algo difícil darle ese aire de chica de campo…

GRACIAS POR ESTAR AÚN CONMIGO, OS QUIERO TANTO TÍOS LO SIENTO MUCHO POR EL CAPÍTULO TAN CORTO OS QUIERO A TODOS… Vale, lo siento.

¿QUIÉN ES EL SIGUIENTEEEEE?


End file.
